Protegiéndote
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Batman!Damian. Damisn se enoja y Jon está confundido.


**Título:** Protegiéndote

 **Autora:** IAmStoryteller

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas: No**

 **Personajes:** Damian Wayne, Jon Kent.

 **Resumen:** Damián se enoja y Jon está confundido.

 **Género:** AU, parodia, amistad.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Superman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 730

* * *

 **PROTEGIÉNDOTE**

Jon entró al ático de Wayne Manor. Sabía que Damian estaba bien, pero este había decidido ser más antisocial esos últimos meses y era preocupante. Le gustaba pensar que eran mejores amigos (A pesar de que Colin, Maps, Maya, Nell y la hermana adoptiva de Billy: Darla, luchaban por la atención de Damian todo el tiempo, mucho para la irritación de Jon). Su amigo tenía oscilaciones de humor muy serias: nunca era realmente feliz, solo se complacía. Por lo general, eso significaba que su padre lo elogiaba o Dick hacía tiempo para él.

A él le gustaría hacer feliz a Damian, pero su padre le había dicho que siendo el hijo de Bruce, figuraba que este a veces tampoco era feliz. Pero han sido mejores amigos por unos largos años. Había tenido cerca de diez años cuando lo conoció, él tenía doce.

Ahora, tiene veinte años y Damian veintidós, finalmente había asumido el manto de Batman, de su padre.

— Así que aquí es donde te escondías. —Dijo Jon con despreocupación una vez lo encontró. El otro chico se había acomodado en el suelo, dibujando sobre uno de sus cojines — ¿Olvidaste que es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu padre? ¿O estás demasiado ocupado invernando? —Frunció el ceño y lanzo el borrador a su cabeza con gran precisión, aunque él siquiera la había sentido.

Camino y tomo asiento a su lado, e inmediatamente vio como cerraba su libreta y la guardaba. Damian confiaba en que no se atrevería a usar sus rayos x y bueno, él respetaba esa intimidad.

— ¿Qué quieres, _baby Kent_? —Replicó y entonces supo que el mayor estaba de alguna manera molesto con él. Porque era el único en el mundo al que Damian llamaba por su apellido y apodo, cuando estaba frustrado o en el peor de los casos, enojado.

…

Bueno, eran múltiples los apodos que usaba en momentos así: "Baby Kent", "Withe" y "Baby Super".

— ¿Qué trepo hasta tu trasero y murió allí, Wayne? —Trataba de pensar en que era lo que había hecho —Me has estado evitando desde hace dos meses. Sé que eres Batman ahora y me dejas totalmente atrás...

Damian se estremeció —No te voy a dejar atrás, Jon. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

— Sé eso. —Rodó sus ojos —Quiero decir, el negocio de la Liga de la Justicia va a tomar mucho de tu tiempo y vas a pasar tiempo con un tipo mágico de quien has estado enamorado durante un año.

Lo fulmino con la mirada —Eso fue hace cuatro años y sabes muy bien que Batson no está interesado en mí de esa manera y nunca lo será mientras Stargirl exista y respire el mismo aire que él. No significa que no desee pasar tiempo contigo.

Suspiro —Te extraño, Damian.

— Simplemente no quiero arruinar tu cosa con Trevor-Prince. —Continuó el de ojos verdes, en un tono que decía que no estaba para nada satisfecho. Jon tardo unos minutos para darse cuenta de que Damian estaba hablando de Stevie Trevor-Prince, de diecinueve años (También de una tierra alternativa donde Diana Prince y Steve Trevor se habían casado), quien recientemente se había refugiado en su Tierra, en la Teen Titans Tower de Nueva York.

Rió — ¡No estoy saliendo con Stevie, Damian! Ella está teniendo problemas para manejar algunas cosas y estoy tratando de ayudarla. Serías el primero en saber si estoy saliendo con alguien, justo después de mi equipo, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo arruinarías de todos modos?

Su mejor amigo miró hacía otro lado —Tt. Ella no es lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Aunque Jon era el indestructible, Damian sentía que era su trabajo protegerlo del resto del mundo. Una vez fue muy enloquecedor y molesto para el menor; pero se enteró de que esa era la manera en que su mejor amigo demostraba que se preocupaba, con sus tendencias sobreprotectoras y paranoicas —Y me acusas de haber sido ridículo cuando te dije que Billy era un chico agradable pero no lo suficientemente bueno para ti. —Sonrió, brillantemente —Es lindo cuando estás celoso, pero eres mi persona favorita.

El murciélago se levantó abruptamente. Se estaba poniendo demasiado incómodo —Piensa lo que quieras, pero no me llames lindo.

— Lindo. —Dijo Jon, usando su súper velocidad para besar a su nariz. Y este fallo en atraparlo entre sus brazos. El súper abandono con rapidez el ático, dejando un avergonzado y humillado Damian.

 **Fin.**


End file.
